


Christmas Miracles Are Too Good To Be True

by airamadiranika



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airamadiranika/pseuds/airamadiranika
Summary: We never said it,But I knew I gave you my whole heart then.It was foolish of me to think you also did.---“I’d love to have a family someday with cute little kids running around, pestering the hell out of you.” You look up and the glint in your eyes was enough to blank my mind.“They’ll be little devils who will love you the most in the world as much as they hate you.”“Your kids will love me, huh?” I ask blankly.You nod and you smile. “Of course they will. You have the power to steal hearts, afterall.”But you already stole mine, I thought, as I smiled at him and ruffled his hair.





	Christmas Miracles Are Too Good To Be True

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the latest vlive of OneBin. It was supposed to be a one shot but while I was writing the story, it somehow became chaptered? But these are short chapters. Probably 3-4 max. Anyway, this is the first ever fic I will post publicly. I hope you enjoy it, contrary to how it hurt me writing it.

It’s snowing here in Virginia and I almost forgot how beautiful it gets when the white covers the greenery. For a while, I stare at the flakes falling softly on the ground, different shapes, gray and white, slowly blanketing everything my eyes can lay upon.

_“What’s your christmas miracle?”_

I scoff, remembering my answer. It was not a random answer given to please the interviewer, not even the audience. It was something personal, something I always wanted to do. It was something I’ve been yearning for quite a while now. Just us, members, playing in the snow. Just us, members, like the old times.

“You’re up early.” It was Jiun who is sleepily trudging towards me. He looks outside the window and scowls. He hates snow.

“I’m always up early, hyung.” I answer as I offered him my cup.

“Nah, I’d rather have coffee. I need all the heat and energy my body can produce.” He pats my shoulder as he walks towards the kitchen.

“There are pancakes on the table, hyung.”

“Perfect. Wanna join me for breakfast?” He offers, eyeing me with interest.

“Thought you’d never ask.”

Breakfast is silent. He knows. He’s not the best brother in the world if he doesn’t.

“So…” He starts. I look at him, half a pancake in my mouth. “Are we gonna talk about this or do we pretend there’s nothing wrong?”

I nearly choke. His upfront attitude always gets at me. I shake my head, unable to speak. “Chew that, you idiot” he says as he piles another pancake on my plate. “Thanks hyung.” I smile. “Mrs. Trencher is inviting us for lunch later. If you don’t have any moping planned for today, you might wanna come. Lyra misses you.” He snickers.

I throw him a piece of my pancake. “Hey!” he exclaims as he attempts to throw one at me.

“Kids.” It was Jeeyoung . I see Jiun stuffing his supposed pancake counterattack in his mouth.

“How was your sleep, Bobby?”

“It was amazing, as always. The cold weather is lovely.” I smile. She’s holding a cute sleeping Raon in her arms. The smile gets bigger.

“Here, let me carry that little punk for you babe. Come eat breakfast.” Jiun said, taking the baby from his wife.

He looks at Raon with a little smile and proceeds to kiss his forehead. My heart tugs at the scene.

_“I’d love to have a family someday with cute little kids running around, pestering the hell out of you. They’ll be little devils who will love you the most in the world as much as they hate you.”_

I scowl unintentionally. We talked about kids before, one cold night in front of Han River. It was one of those days where your anxiety and self loathe took the better of you. You drank half a bottle of soju and suddenly started crying. As usual, I opened my arms and you threw yourself unto me, crushing my chest as you cried on my hoodie. That was gross, by the way, but I didn’t took the time to care because it was freaking cold and your body heat is always way better than any hoodie I can ever buy. By the time you stopped crying, it was past midnight and half of my jacket was covered with tears and most probably snot.

_“Thanks” You said meekly. I smiled because you were pouting again, sniffing softly._

_"Are you ready to talk about it?” I asked, wrapping my arms around you. You snuggled unto me, your back against my chest. “Hyung, do you think we can be free someday?” You ask._

_I hum for a little, thinking of a bleak future where everyone is happy, able to reach their dreams and being loved by people they care the most. “Of course, Bin. Nothing’s impossible in this world.” You sighed._

_"But when?”_

_"When you’re strong enough to break free from all the chains weighing you down.” I reply._

_We stay silent for a while after that, both understanding what the other is thinking. We didn’t need words, we always just knew._

_Soulmates. That’s what we were._

_“_ _Hyung?” You asked._

_“Hmm?”_

_“Have you ever thought of having a family?” “_

_"Bin, you know how much kids scare the hell out of me.” You laughed._

_You stayed silent for a moment then suddenly sat upright and faced me, the cold wind hitting me hard. I whined and tried to pull you back but you held my hand._

_“Hyung, kids are not scary! You’re just a coward.” He teased, smiling toothily. “I can’t believe a rapper of your calibre who’s not afraid of challenging strong opponents in smtm is afraid of little minks.”_

_I squinted at you as you continued to laugh. “And what about you?” I asked._

_You stopped laughing and shyly looked down at your hands. “I’d love to have a family someday with cute little kids running around, pestering the hell out of you.” You look up and the glint in your eyes was enough to blank my mind._

_“_ _They’ll be little devils who will love you the most in the world as much as they hate you.”_

_“_ _Your kids will love me, huh?” I ask blankly._

_You nod and you smile. “Of course they will. You have the power to steal hearts, afterall.”_

_But you already stole mine, I thought, as I smiled at him and ruffled his hair._

_“Hyung!!!”_

“A penny for your thoughts?” Jiun asks. I smile weakly.

“Nah, you’re on a need to know basis on this one hyung.” Jiun pouts. “Stop being a baby. You’re not the baby here, hyung.” I tease. “Anyway, I’m going out. There are several people I’d love to visit.”

“Take my car. I have no plans of going out today.”


End file.
